


I Came To Win

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: DBH Kinkytober 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Posture Control Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: #DBH_Kinkytober Week 3 -Edging + Sensory Deprivation ( Blindfolds ) [Gavin/Nines #Reed900 #G9] CW: Nipple Play + Posture Control + Dom/sub dynamics
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH Kinkytober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I Came To Win

Nines placed the blindfold gently over Gavin's eyes then fastened it securely at the back of his head, "Good?" He asked.

"Yeah. Perfect," Gavin answered, he'd requested the blindfold in order to make it more challenging.

"Good, now cross your arms behind your back, you aren't to move them," Nines ordered.

"Of course," Gavin complied, this was part of the game too. Sure, he could've been tied up like that, but this way he would have to rely on his own willpower not to use his hands in any way, lest he lose…

The game in question: Nines was to edge him and he wasn't allowed to come until Nines gave him permission or he safeworded out, whichever came first.

There _was_ the possibility that he wouldn't be able to withstand it with the current set-up, but he was stubborn so he was going to try anyway.

Still behind him, Nines placed his hands on Gavin's hips and forced him into a high kneel, with his knees wide enough apart that Nines could slot behind him in a similar position and rest his chin on Gavin's shoulder.

"How many times do you think you can manage being cut off Gav?" Nines' voice rumbled low and deep in his ear, "Do you want to try and beat your record?"

Gavin nodded, smiling to himself, he knew he was being cocky but he _might_ just make it past five if he tried _really_ hard.

"Well then, let's get started," Nines said, his lips brushing the side of Gavin's ear as he said it, and whilst he didn't _need_ to breath necessarily (and normally he wouldn't bother to) he did now, letting his cool regulated breaths catch over the skin of Gavin's ear and neck, leaving a trail of tingling goose pimples and raised hairs.

Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock, and slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, he started to work it. Taking his time, and setting the tone. Nines was in control, and Gavin had to do his best not to surrender to it, and Nines was going to make it as tempting as possible. He started to ghost he free hand up Gavin's torso, lazily making circles across Gavin's chest with his fingertips until he came to stop, cupping Gavin's pec firmly. 

As Nines worked, Gavin spent his concentration on keeping his posture in exactly the way Nines had positioned him, not buckling even though he could feel his climax rising, getting closer, and closer. He broke out into a sweat but didn't waver, and just when he was on that delicious precipice, Nines stopped. 

Practiced as he was now Gavin didn't falter, he stayed perfectly still. The first was always the easiest after all. 

"Good boy," Nines praised, letting off Gavin for a short while, "Off to a good start, do you think you can keep it up?"

"Of course I can."

"Don't get too—" Nines started jerking him again, faster this time, attempting to use the change in tempo to throw Gavin off, "—over confident Gav." 

Perhaps it would've worked, but Gavin had anticipated this tactic being used at least once in today's session, not so soon perhaps, "I'm not." 

Gavin stayed the course, he felt himself rising quickly, but he tensed his whole body in defiance, he wasn't going to let Nines win so quickly. He felt the familiar feeling rise and let it happen, and sure enough, Nines cut him off a second time. 

"Hm. I suppose you're wise to that one now then," Nines mused. 

"You've used it enough," Gavin teased back. 

"Perhaps I'll stick to the classic now then," Nines went back to stroking softly, as he had done the first time, and that's when Gavin knew he was weakening because he felt himself starting to build immediately, but he sure as hell wasn't ready to be beaten yet. 

He weathered this one too- taking the total count up to three denied orgasms when Nines finally let him go, but he spared Gavin no time for rest and immediately began working him again.

The lead up to the fourth had him shifting his hips ever so slightly to try and follow Nines' hand when it released him, a sign he was nearing his limit. But he still held on, correcting his posture immediately.

"Nearly had you there Gav," Nines' voice seeped into his ear, sending shivers in waves over him as it registered.

"Nearly," Gav repeated, trying to keep his cool, grounding himself once more in his posture. 

"Brace yourself, I'm about to make it a lot more difficult for you," Nines said, starting to work him slowly once more.

"I hardly see that as more diff—," Gavin's sentence fell away as the hand that had been idle on Gavin's chest shifted, a deft thumb and forefinger took Gavin's nipple and worked it relentlessly. At the same time, Nines started to jerk Gavin faster that he'd done so the whole evening so far, "— Fuck! Nines!" 

"I did warn you," Nines sneered. 

Moans ripped out of Gavin's vocal chords uneven, "This isn't fair!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say I'd make it fair? I don't recall..." Nines voice low in his ear again, mocking him. Though, he couldn't fault Nines' logic, since he'd stated no such intention. 

He was already so dangerously close to the edge. The desire to break from his posture and still Nines' hands to avoid being sabotaged was so strong, but that would count as a loss. He was cresting fast, but still as stubborn as ever, he tensed again, holding on as tightly as he could. Nines wasn't going to _win_ this. He was determined. 

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and then, Nines let go of both Gavin's cock and his nipple, instead his hands soothed down the sides of Gavin's body, relaxing him. 

"Fuck Gav, you really are determined aren't you?" Nines said softly, "Well you did it, that was five."

"Finish me off?"

"Right now?" Nines said, letting out a low chuckle. 

"Please, you nearly did just then and I'm- I fucking _need_ it," Gavin said honestly, he was coiled so tightly that it wouldn't take him very long at all. 

"Since you've behaved yourself outstandingly tonight, I will. How would you like it?"

"Fast, hard, pretty much what you were just doing but let me tip over, please."

Nines smiled against Gavin's ear once again, he picked up exactly where he left off, but this time he added extra treats, nipping and sucking at Gavin's ear and neck as he rolled the already overworked nipple between his fingers once more and stroked Gavin at a vigorous pace that would've given any human wrist cramp. 

"F-Fuck- Please-," Gavin begged for permission just as his orgasms started to quake through him. He was still going to obey the rules despite everything. 

"Come for me Gav," Nines commanded and that solid, stern, unwavering voice sent him crashing over.

Gavin yelped as he shot his load with such intensity that his body could do nothing but crumple back into the arms of his lover.

"Good boy," Nines cooed, soothing him, stroking the last few drops of cum out of him until finally he was done. Gavin babbled a string of praise for Nines peppered with a few expletives as Nines guided him down onto the mattress, his limbs splayed out as they lost tension, he was practically jelly. 

He came to, some two minutes later, eyes uncovered, clean and aching, and lying in the nook of Nines' body, head resting on Nines' chest. 

"Fuck, that was amazing," Gavin remarked lazily as he traced up the centreline of Nines' stomach with his finger until he reached Nines' thirium pump, he placed his palm flat over it to feel it working. 

"You were amazing Gav, shit," Nines replied, "I really thought you'd give in, you're getting too good at this now." 

"I'm sure you could make it more challenging."

"Oh, is that a request?"

"Yeah," Gavin agreed, letting himself be soothed by the whirring and pulsing of his lover's 'heart'. 

"Noted," Nines replied cheerfully. 

"I didn't like that tone, why do I feel like I'm going to get annihilated?" Gavin laughed, stealing a look up at Nines. 

"Only if that's what you want Gavin, you know that," Nines looked down at him as he said it with that fucking soft eyed expression that always made Gavin feel week, he averted his gaze. 

"Depends on my mood I'll let you know," Gavin answered sleepily, His fingers now running a circle around Nines' pump regulator. 

"You should sleep Gav," Nines said, stroking his hand down Gavin's back. 

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Gavin muttered. 

"I love you," Nines said sweetly, and normally the sentiment made him squirm, but right now he was too blissed out to do anything but respond earnestly. 

"I love you too, night." 

And that was it, he was out like a light, falling into glorious deep rest alongside Nines, and that pretty much beat every other way of falling asleep he'd ever tried.


End file.
